Three Births Two Weddings and a Serpent
by Cielita
Summary: Three Births, Two Weddings, and a Serpent with a Change of Heart. The sequel to One Wish, One Love, and the Best Years of our Lives. Harry's Last year at Hogwarts!


**_Three Births, Two Weddings, and a Serpent with a Change of Heart_**

**_Summary: Sequel to "One Wish, One Love and the Best Years of Our Lives".  The saga continues!  This story begins where the last story left off.  The Dumbledore's are pregnant again, Sirius and Danielle are getting married *and* having a baby, and low and behold, another proposal of marriage is announced!  Harry's last year at Hogwart's will be one to remember!  _**

****

            "Mum!  Father!  Guess what?" cried Harry, bounding down the stairs of his parents' house.  It was July, and the Dumbledores and Blacks were both basking in the summer heat.  This isn't an easy thing to do when you're sweating for two, or three.  Sirius and Danielle were visiting the Dumbledores for the last two weeks in July, so that they could spend time with Harry on his birthday.  After their visit, the Dumbledores and Harry were going to London with the Blacks to attend their wedding.  Danielle, Harry's cousin, was just beginning to show a little bit of a bulge in her tummy.  She and Sirius were three months along with their first child, and they wanted to marry before Danielle's belly became too swollen to fit into the wedding gown she had chosen.  

            Right now, Danielle and Minerva were both sitting in the drawing room, where it was nice and cool and resting.  When Harry's footsteps thundered down the stairs, Minerva flinched in surprise and rested a hand on her belly, which was already twice the size of Danielle's, even though she was also 10 weeks into her own pregnancy.  

            "You're carrying twins, Aunt Minerva, I know it," said Danielle.  She had been trying to convince Minerva all week of this, and Minerva just didn't know if it could be true.  Danielle got up off the sofa and met Harry at the door to the drawing room.  

            "What is it?  My goodness are you in a state!" Danielle said.  

            "It's Ron!  He's sent me a letter with wonderful news!" Harry replied.  

            "Well, what could be so incredible that you make such a ruckus?" Minerva asked.  With this, Albus looked up from the canvas he was standing near.  Minerva had no idea what he was painting, but it was taking all of his concentration.  

            "Honestly, you'll wake Celestriel if you keep it up!" Minerva continued.  

            "Tell us, Harry, what is it that Mr. Weasley wishes us to know?" Albus asked calmly.  

            "He's asked Hermione to marry him!" Harry said, his green eyes flashing with joy, "She said yes!" Smiles graced the faces of Harry's family at the news.  Minerva worked her way up off the couch and embraced her son.  It was wonderful to see him so happy.  Harry hugged his cousin, and then walked over to see what his father was doing.  

            "Oh, my!" Harry replied, breathlessly.  Dumbledore had painted a picture of his wife on their wedding day, as she had appeared when she graced the doorway of the chapel where he married her.  He had painted her and every detail of her gown, every detail of her face bathed in the crisp, bright spring sunlight.  Her rare, remarkable smile was on her face, and it was all so realistic that one could almost hear her nervous heart pounding in her chest.  Minerva and Danielle wandered over to see, and Minerva gasped in pleased surprise.  

            "Oh, Albus!" she murmured.  He smiled in return, and opened his arm to pull her near to him.  "You know," she continued, "that picture isn't finished unless I have you beside me.  No bride is complete without the man that made her the happiest woman alive."  Albus smiled at her and kissed her.  

            "This is really remarkable, Uncle Albus," Danielle said.  

            "What are we looking at?" asked a new voice coming into the room.  Danielle looked up and smiled.  Sirius had come in from taking Buckbeak, his hippogriff, for a quick flight.  

            "Honey, just look at the beautiful painting that Uncle Albus has done!" Danielle said, walking over to kiss him.  Sirius joined them over by the easel and looked the painting up and down.  

            "You were radiant that day, Professor," Sirius said, a look of sincerity playing with his still boyish features, "Now, should the mother of my son be on her feet?" Danielle rolled her eyes.  

            "I am not made of lace!" she insisted, "I am only 10 weeks into this pregnancy and already you treat me as if I was to give birth tomorrow!  And what makes you so sure that I'm carrying a boy?  At this point I don't even think the _baby_ knows whether it's a boy or a girl."  Sirius laughed.  He was glad that Danielle had a sense of humor.  It was making their hurry to plan a wedding and get settled that much easier.  Their wedding was three weeks away, and both were confident that their baby would not take up too much more space in the next three weeks.  Danielle had discovered a dream of a wedding dress at Madam Malkins, and she would be heartbroken if the day came and she was not able to fit into it.  For now, the couple were relaxing, and enjoying their leisure time with the Dumbledores.  Harry was Sirius' godson, and he wanted more than anything to be there to celebrate with him.  

            At Minerva's request to have him in the picture with her, Albus sighed and said, "Very well then." Albus took the wooden end of his brush and gently prodded the Minerva in the picture and she magically moved aside, making room for Albus to paint himself into the picture.  

            Weeks later, in the first week of August, the Dumbledore's traveled to London for Danielle and Sirius' wedding.  Danielle's simple, sleeveless, satin gown was perfect for the unusually warm weather, and most everything came off without a hitch.  Harry was thrilled to be asked to be his Godfather's best man.  

            "Your father was my best friend, Harry.  He was like a brother to me, and I would be honored if his only son were to be my best man," he said as Harry brushed away a remembering tear and agreed.  

            The day of the wedding dawned humid and sunny, and Danielle was a blushing, radiant vision on her Uncle Albus' arm.  Her long hair was swept up into cascading curls that framed her face, and a tiara topped her headpiece.  Happier than they had ever been, Sirius and Danielle pronounced their simple vows and exchanged rings.  From the pews of the church, Minerva quietly wept, occasionally dabbing at her eyes as Celestriel slept in her arms.  

            "In the name of our Lord, Jesus Christ, Amen.  I, Danielle Madeline Christine Agnes Dumbledore take you Sirius, to be my husband.  In good times and bad, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for as long as we both shall live.  I knew I loved you since the first time you looked in my eyes.  I will always and forever love and honor you," Danielle said gently.  Sirius's eyes were brimming with tears as he replied, "In the name of our Lord, Jesus Christ, Amen.  I, Sirius, of the ancient and noble house of Black, take you Danielle, to be my wife.  In good times and bad, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for as long as we both shall live.  You light my life with a fire I've never known.  I have been waiting all my life for someone like you, and I will always, love and honor you."  

            The pair exchanged rings, and the presider pronounced them Husband and Wife.

            "Ladies and Gentlemen, with much pleasure I give to you, Mr. and Mrs. Sirius Black."  The church exploded into applause as the new couple walked slowly back up the aisle, smiling from one ear to the other, and both shaking with joy.  

            Outside, Harry and Ron were waiting with Buckbeak, ready for the newlyweds to ride him to the reception.   The grand reception lasted well into the night.  

            Back at the Dumbledore's home the next evening, Minerva emerged from Celestriel's room to a small yellow object on the floor.  She stooped to pick it up and discovered that it was a lemon drop.  Minerva smiled and shook her head.  Ahead of her was a whole trail of lemon drops, evenly spaced down the hall toward the bedroom she shared with her husband.  She collected each lemon drop as she went along, and finally came to the bedroom.  When she opened the door, she had to smile.  Albus had lit the whole room with candles and music played very softly in the background.  Minerva went to her husband and kissed him lightly on the lips.  He wound his arms around her narrow waist and smiled back, the candlelight reflected in his spectacles.  Chuckling softly, he shook his head as Minerva's blue eyes stared back at him.  

            "What's so funny?" she asked.  

            "I can't believe it took me so long to tell you how much I loved you.  My heart skips a beat every time you look at me," Albus said.  

            "I love you, too," Minerva whispered back.  Albus slowly pulled his wife closer to him and kissed her, easing her hair down out of it's bun and moving her over to the bed with him.  Slowly, gently, he lowered her to the bed with him, kissing her again as he unbuttoned her collar and slipped his hand in around her neck to hold her even closer.  

            "Oh, Minerva, it's been so long," he murmured as Minerva began to shake.  She adjusted her position to better accommodate his, and a rush of adrenaline shot through her system.  It wouldn't be long now.  

            Later that night, Minerva awoke snuggled deep into her husband's arms.  Her hair was a mess of curls over her bare shoulders and back, and her left arm was lazily relaxed across his chest.  The candles had magically extinguished themselves, and nighttime had well set in.  Albus' breath rose and fell calmly in his chest, every fiber of his being was resting.  She loved that about him.  He seemed to be able to simply forget any worry on his mind when he went to bed and just sleep.  As Minerva's hearing came back into focus she heard a noise she couldn't place right away.  Then it dawned on her, _the baby!  Poor Celestriel, how long had she been wailing that way?  Minerva carefully extracted herself from the bed and pulled her nightgown over her head and her green tartan robe around her.  She roughly tied her hair back into a ponytail as she opened the door and proceeded down the hall a little way.  As she got closer, she could hear another voice in the room.  Alarm only stung her for a moment before she realized that it was Harry.  _

            _"Hush my little baby_

_            Rest, my love and remember_

_            Nothing here can harm now_

_            Hear my song and remember_

_            Tiny ship_

_            Upon the waves_

_            Though you're tossed and turned_

_            I will be there with thee_

_            Hear my song and remember_

_            Holding you in the night_

_            Smiling eyes in the moonlight_

_            This promise to you I here make_

_            I will always be near to you_

_            If you ever fear the night_

_            Sing my song and remember_

_            The promise to you I have made_

_            I will always remember!"_

            Minerva choked up as she heard the words of the lullaby that she had sung to Harry when he was a baby.  She stood and listened for a bit until Harry had finished, she could see into the room through the open door, and saw that the small lamp on the dresser was on, and Harry was cradling his little sister in his arms as he danced about the room with her.  He had her spit up cloth on one shoulder, and her pacifier in his hand.  Occasionally he offered it to her but she stubbornly refused.  She flung her tiny fists in frustration, and itty-bitty tears peeked out of the corners of her eyes.  Harry patiently cuddled her and softly talked to her despite her wails but looked around in fear when the little one began to cough on her tears.   Minerva slipped into the room at this and gratefully, Harry handed the baby to her.  Almost immediately, Celestriel calmed herself and Minerva smiled.  

            "You were doing very well there, Harry," she said softly, trying to keep back tears of her own.  

            "How long were you watching?" Harry asked. 

            "Long enough to hear you sing our lullaby to her," Minerva said, "How long was she crying that way?" 

            "Not long," Harry fibbed.  He had nearly been there for twenty-five minutes.  Harry didn't tell her that he had indeed looked in on his parents to see if they were all right when Minerva didn't initially answer Celestriel's cries, and upon seeing them that way, all wrapped up in each other's arms, he got the message, and decided to answer the baby himself.  They needed their time alone.  

            Minutes later, Minerva placed the now sleeping baby back into her crib, and smiled as she reached to pull the spit up cloth from her son's shoulder.  The two smiled and Minerva pulled him into a hug.  

            "I love you, Mum," Harry whispered, leaving her and returning to his room.  Minerva stood for a moment, incubating the image of her son and his baby sister dancing about the room to the tune of her lullaby.  She brushed a tear from her eye and returned to bed.  

            The next day, at Sirius's house, he and Danielle were technically still on their honeymoon.  The phones were off the hook, the doors were locked, and the newlyweds tiptoed about the house to avoid waking the portrait of Sirius's mother.  If awakened, she would bellow and scream and make a terrible ruckus.  Sirius had tried to introduce her to Danielle, but she only screamed louder, claiming that Danielle was a filthy mudblood.  Add to it that Danielle wasn't feeling well, and it all simply lead to disaster.  Danielle had run to their room sobbing, and it had taken roughly an hour for Sirius to calm her and talk her into taking a nap, a nap that he, too, now needed and willingly cuddled up beside her to rest.  

            Gently, he pulled the quilt at the foot of their bed up over them and wrapped his arms around his new wife.  Danielle was still wiping the tears from her blue eyes.  Feeling a bit playful, Sirius inched forward and nuzzled her, kissing her neck.  Danielle smiled and fought not to giggle.  Within minutes, the newlyweds were fast asleep.  

**Six Months Later**

            "If he doesn't shut up in the next thirty seconds I'm gonna come unglued," muttered Danielle under her breath.  Sirius patted her hand and pretended to listen as Snape lectured those in attendance of the biweekly staff meeting at Hogwart's about the different times he's had to deduct points from the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs and Danielle was fighting not to grind her fingernails into the wood of the table in the conference room.  She was only two weeks from her due date, and Professor McGonagall was even closer to hers.  Minerva had given up trying to control her reaction to Severus' antics and simply left the room, leaving her husband to worry whether she was all right.  Sirius had come with her to Hogwart's this year in order to act as a substitute teacher.  

            Danielle had had enough.  Seconds after her aunt left the room, Danielle slowly lifted herself up out of her chair and looked Snape square in the eye.  

            "Severus, with all due respect," Danielle said, one hand on her middle and the other supporting her on the table, "don't you think you're carrying this a little too far?  If I had my way, I would dock your conniving, disrespectful, sniveling Slytherins for all they were worth twenty-four seven, but no, you insist that that's not fair.  You want to play hardball, Snape?"

            "Now, darling," Sirius said, resting his hand on hers.  She refused to break away her stare at Severus, "Perhaps you could go lie down and I'll fill you in on the details later." 

            "Stay out of this.  This is between me and snake-boy over there," Danielle retorted.  The rest of the staff held its breath.  Severus carefully contemplated what to say.  A pregnant woman was a power not to be trifled with.

            "If you don't stop ragging on my house, Severus, I will be forced to take measures into my own hands," Danielle threatened.

            "And what could you possibly do to me?" sneered Severus, setting his notes on the table.  

            "You forget, Severus, I have access to material that only me, your mother and GOD have ever seen before.  I'm sure you wouldn't want things like that leaking to the rest of the staff.  Or God forbid the students.  Wouldn't they like to know that their potions master…"

            "Enough!" Severus interrupted.  His brown eyes flashing with rage.  Danielle feigned reproach.

            "Did I strike a nerve, Sevviekins?" she asked innocently.   The grinding of Snape's teeth was almost audible.  Dumbledore could do nothing but watch and fight not to smile.  At times, Danielle reminded him of Minerva.  

            "I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS CONDEMNATION!" Severus shouted.

            "Condemnation…hmm…a word with four syllables.  Would you like some ice before your brain overheats?" Danielle asked sweetly.  The staff began to slide their chairs back one minute inch at a time.  Flitwick was trying to slide off his booster seat and slouch into the chair.  None were sure which of the two would combust first.  

            Danielle gave up.  She walked briskly for the door and slammed it behind her.  She had a terrible back ache that she couldn't explain, and she had a feeling that she should have brought Poppy with her out of that meeting.  

            No more than ten paces down the hall, Danielle had to stop and grab hold of the wall.  A wave of pain so intense that it almost stole her breath swept over her.  The January chill from the window she was standing by only made the pain worse.  From down the hall, Harry, Ron and Hermione were coming in from a successful snowball fight with the Slytherins and saw Danielle struggle to remain standing and ran the rest of the length of the hall to her side.  

            "What's wrong!" Harry cried.  Danielle looked up at them, panic in her blue eyes.  

            "I think it's the baby!" she gasped.  Minutes later, another pain shot through her abdomen, "Sirius!" Hermione yanked open the door to the staff room and called for Madam Pomfrey.  The staff meeting ended abruptly as Danielle was rushed to the Hospital Wing.  

            "Why didn't you tell me this morning that you were having pains?" scolded Madam Pomfrey as she gently helped Danielle into the right position.  

            "Oh well, you know the old adage, Poppy…a doctor makes the worst patient!" She said, gasping as she suddenly felt her water break.  Sirius leapt to her side and took hold of her hand.  

            "Sirius!" Danielle cried, "Sirius, I'm so scared!" 

            "I know, baby.  You're gonna be just fine." Sirius said, kissing her head and then holding her as another contraction swept her body.  Danielle moaned in pain.  

            "I can't!  Oh, God it hurts too much!  I can't do it, Sirius!" Danielle wept.  

            "You can do this, Danielle, just take it slow for now.  You have a long way to go still," Madam Pomfrey said gently.  She tried to remain calm as she swept about the room collecting what she would need for the delivery.  A baby at Hogwart's!  She was bursting with excitement.  Danielle cried out again and Pomfrey's heart rate doubled.  

            "I'm too scared!  I've waited so long for this to happen and now I can't do it, honey, I'm too scared!" Danielle cried, "I'm so scared!!" 

            "Darling, you've faced terrible monsters in a rainstorm and survived being tortured by death eaters, and being tied to a tree and left there over night!  Honey, you can do anything!" Sirius replied, running a hand over her forehead.  

            "I'm really not so brave, Sirius!  I don't know if I can--" Danielle's plea was cut short by her next contraction, and Madam Pomfrey returned to her bedside.  

            It didn't take long for Danielle's labor pains to swell and become even more painful.  Madam Pomfrey checked once more to make sure that she was fully dilated before encouraging her patient to push.  It didn't take long after that for Danielle to coax the infant to emerge from her body.  Sirius' heart skipped a beat as the baby arrived, wet, slimy and hardly resembling a baby.  When Madam Pomfrey laid the infant on Danielle's chest and cut the cord, Sirius couldn't help letting shocked tears slip down his masculine face.  When Madam Pomfrey covered the baby with another towel and began to rub it, it released its first strangled cry of life.  Danielle and Sirius were both crying now.

            "Honey, you did it!" Sirius wept, kissing her face.  

            "Oh, God, mommy's so happy to see you!  I'm so glad you're here!  Mommy and Daddy are so proud of you!" Danielle told their baby, finally letting Madam Pomfrey take the baby and finish cleaning it up for them.  Sirius kissed his wife over and over, stroking her face and kissing her again.  

            "Thank you, Angel!  Thank you!  Danielle, I love you so much, baby girl!" Sirius wept.  Danielle reached up and around his neck as he pulled her into a warm embrace.  

            "This is the most amazing gift anyone's ever given me!" Sirius whispered to her as he lowered her back to the bed.  When they looked up, Madam Pomfrey was there with their baby, all clean now, dressed the new baby jumper that they had chosen long ago, and wrapped in a new receiving blanket.  Madam Pomfrey dabbed her eyes as she watched the new family after she laid the baby back in Danielle's arms.  

            The faculty of Hogwart's was waiting nervously outside the Hospital Wing.  They had heard the bleating of a newborn, but it wasn't for another ten minutes until Sirius emerged from the room carrying a bundle wrapped in white blankets.  Sirius' eyes were brimming with tears again and his eyes never left the infant until he had come all the way out into the corridor.  

            "We have a son!"

            The faculty erupted into cheers and happy tears.  Sirius gently kissed the baby's head as Harry came forward.  

            "What's his name, Sirius?" Hermione asked.  

            "Quinn Walker Black," said Sirius, "Danielle liked the name Quinn." 

            Albus slipped out of the throng of happy people and back to the room he shared with Minerva.  Minerva was lying on their bed, one hand lightly stroking her belly as she lay on her side.  Albus sneaked up and snuggled in beside her, covering her hand with his and feeling his children kick inside their mother.  

            "Danielle and Sirius had a boy, Minerva," Albus said, making Minerva smile.  

            "Ours are due any day, Albus," Minerva said, "I'm beginning to feel terribly frightened."

            "But why?" Albus asked.  

            "When Celestriel was born, I didn't think I was going to make it.  What makes me think that I can give birth to twins?" Minerva said, "I could die bringing them into the world, Albus!"  

            "Oh, Minerva," Albus soothed, wrapping his arms around her, "I promise you, as long as I'm there, you will not die bringing our children into this world." Although Minerva doubted her husband's promise, she nodded, sure that Albus knew what he was talking about.  

            Near midnight, Minerva awoke with a start.  There was something wrong.  Hours later, the faculty once again held its breath, this time in their pajamas, bathrobes and slippers, nightcaps and shifts.  Even Hagrid had ventured inside from his cabin when he heard that Minerva was in labor.  

            Poppy Pomfrey awoke with a start when she heard the terror-filled voice of her best friend.  She rushed to pull on a dress and her bedroom slippers.  No one was going to be looking at her shoes anyway.  She didn't bother winding her long braid up into its usual do, there wasn't time, and hurried to the infirmary.  

            Carefully, she examined Minerva's belly to be sure that both of the twins were in the right position.  As she did this, she noted that Minerva's water had not broken, even though she had dilated plenty for this to have occurred.  

            "I'm going to need to break your water for you, Min," Madam Pomfrey said, trying desperately not to frighten her friend any more than she already was.  Acquiring the appropriate tool, she gently probed the tissue thin amniotic sack and it ruptured, causing Minerva to cry out as nature took its course now, and her contractions intensified.  Albus calmly held Minerva's shaking hands as Poppy once again laid her hands on Minerva's belly.  Her eyes grew wide with fear as she found that one of them was still turned the other way and would emerge feet first if not corrected.  However, if Poppy turned one twin, it was possible that she could inadvertently turn the other, who was already in the right position.  It was a risk she would have to take, or Minerva and both of her unborn children would die.  

            "Poppy, what is it?" begged Minerva, seeing the fear in her eyes.  She tried to tell them as gently as she could, but Minerva still panicked.  She clutched Albus' arm as she sobbed, Albus himself unable to keep from crying.  He hadn't foreseen this when he promised Minerva that she would live through this and his heart ached.  He knew that there were three lives on the line, and he had no where to turn.  As much as magic could do, there were still some things that needed to be done naturally, and childbirth was one of them.  

            Danielle heard all of this from the other side of the Hospital Wing where she and Sirius had been sleeping soundly, holding their baby.  Danielle sat up and gently crept out of bed, handing Quinn to a still groggy Sirius.  She wrapped herself in her bathrobe and joined the scene.  

            "I heard what's going on," Danielle said, "I think I have a way to fix this, but I need your help to do it, Poppy.  It's highly untested, but I think it will work!" 

            "I can manually turn one of the twins, but I might accidentally turn the other if I try.  If you think you can do what I think you're thinking, then we have to hurry," Poppy replied.  

            "We haven't much time," Danielle said, taking her aunt's hand, "Everything will be all right, Aunt Minerva." Danielle took her wand from the pocket of her robe and pointed it at Minerva's belly.  She performed her Deep Tissue Penetration spell without her wand, this allowed her to see into the body and see the twins curled up inside Minerva's womb.  Then, with her wand, Danielle said, "_Staticus__ Manipulara!"  Now Danielle could safely hold the second twin in place._

            "Now, Poppy, turn the other baby," Danielle ordered, "Aunt Minerva, I need you to relax as much as you can.  This is going to hurt terribly!"  Poppy watched for the muscles in Minerva's abdomen to relax and held her breath as she reached inside.  Minerva screamed but Poppy managed to quickly turn the first baby as Danielle magically held the other in place.  Slowly, Poppy eased her hand back out of the uterus and with it came a rush of liquid and the head of the first twin.  Minerva was sobbing in fear and still screaming in pain, when Danielle released her spells and turned to help Madam Pomfrey deliver the twins.  

            "Don't push yet, Minerva!" Poppy cried, holding the first baby's head.  

            "She has to calm down!  She'll have a heart attack if she doesn't!" Danielle cried to Albus, who was already fighting to help Minerva calm herself.  Danielle took a washcloth and soaked it in cold water.  Gently, she applied this to Minerva's forehead and face, alternately refreshing it and repeating the process, encouraging her aunt as best she could.  After just a few minutes, Madam Pomfrey insisted that they had to deliver the twins immediately.  

            "All right, Min, I want you to push just a little," Poppy said, easing the baby's shoulders out as Minerva applied pressure to it.  Albus Dumbledore wept with joy as the first of the twins emerged into the world.  Poppy cut the cord and gave the baby to Danielle so that she could give it its first bath.  

            "Good job, Min!" cried Madam Pomfrey, "Rest for a moment and then I want you to push again and hold it for ten counts, okay?  Breathe, Minerva!  You're doing great!" Minerva did as she was told and the second twin came from her easily.  Minerva cried out in pain as she pushed and then gasped as the baby took its first breaths and cried.  By then, Danielle had returned to take the second twin and allow Poppy to care for Minerva.  She had bled a bit more than Poppy had anticipated, but she compensated for it, and soon, the situation was under control, and minutes later, Minerva was holding her newborn children, her husband standing by and now needing to sit down.  He was simply dizzy with relief and joy.  

            Albus appeared to emerge alone from the infirmary, his face covered in tears.  Sibyll Trelawney stood and shed her candle light on the dutiful headmaster and gasped as Psyche did when she discovered beautiful Cupid.  In Dumbledore's arms were his twin children, one boy, and one girl.  Harry stood, Celestriel dozing in his arms, and walked over to his father.  

            "Is Mum okay?" he asked softly.  

            "Oh yes," Albus replied, nearly lost for words, "Harry, I would like you to meet your new brother and sister." The rest of the faculty gathered close to listen as Albus continued.  "Minerva is doing just fine.  She was so brave.  The twins are healthy and not even underweight."  It seemed to pain him to speak more than that at a time.  

            "What are their names, Professor?" asked Hagrid.  Albus lifted his infant daughter a bit higher and announced, "This is Embere Sophia Coletta Dumbledore and this," said Albus, alternately lifting his son, "is Blaze Keenan Carlisle Dumbledore."  Awestruck, a few reached to touch the tiny babies, quiet reverence hanging in the air of this twentieth century nativity scene.  From out of the shadows, Draco Malfoy tiptoed out to see what was going on.  Harry stood back a step to fold him in and Draco couldn't believe what he was seeing.  

            "I've never met anyone so small," Draco said, lightly fingering Embere's cheek.  

            By sunrise, the castle was asleep again, and two new mothers took a much needed day off to recuperate and get to know the new additions to their families.  

            Albus sat gingerly on the edge of the bed where his wife lay, cradling the twins.  His smile was evidence enough for Minerva that he had never been a happier man.  He leaned over and Minerva lifted her head to kiss him.  

            "Thank you, my love," he murmured, "Thank you for this." Minerva smiled quietly. 

            "There was a point when I didn't think I was going to make it," Minerva said.  Albus' smile faded for a moment.  

            "I know," he said, "I wasn't sure myself."

            "We have a lot to be thankful for, Albus," Minerva said.  Dumbledore nodded in return.  He wanted to wrap his family up into his arms and hold them all; Harry, Celestriel, Minerva and the twins.  He was so happy he could hardly contain it.  

            Looking over to the next bed where Danielle and Sirius lay, Albus smiled.  Sirius had spent the night beside his wife, his arms wrapped around her and the baby.  

            "Your niece and her husband deserve more praise than we do, Albus," Minerva said, "You and I cracked after three months without intimacy, but they went the whole nine yards."  Albus was dumbstruck.  

            "Did they really?" he asked.  He smiled in their direction, noting that Sirius was waking up.  

            "How's the baby, Sirius?" asked Albus, Sirius smiled and gently lifted the baby out of Danielle's arms so that she could sleep.  

            "I'm a father, Professor.  I still can't believe it myself!  This little pup is my flesh and blood.  Quinn is my son!" Sirius said, fighting to keep from crying again.  Quinn's big blue eyes searched his father's face, memorizing every detail.  

            Dumbledore sent a tiny elf owl with a note for Hermione, and she came immediately.  

            "You called, Professor?" she asked, "You said it was urgent."

            "Yes, Miss Granger.  I do believe that the Blacks are in need of a responsible babysitter.  Just for a few hours.  Can you manage?" Dumbledore asked.  Hermione's face lit with joy.

            "Of course I can!" she said smiling.  Madam Pomfrey pronounced both mothers as healthy and safe to return to their rooms, but they were under strict instructions not to engage in any strenuous activity.  She gave a pointed look to the Blacks, but Albus and Minerva knew that one of two things would happen.  They would either sleep their break off, or they would ignore the nurse's instructions completely.  Either way, Albus was sure that Poppy would have to worry about he and Minerva more than Danielle and Sirius.  

            Sirius looked at the sturdy wooden crib that he had purchased in Diagon Alley shortly after they found out that Quinn was on the way.  He was so proud that he could hardly contain his emotions.  He looked at Danielle as she stood beside the window and took a deep breath of the cool January air.  

            "Are you tired?  Do you want to lay down and rest more?" Sirius asked, coming up behind her and holding her shoulders in his hands.  

            "I've spent the last two days off my feet.  I would prefer to stand," Danielle said.

            "You'd find it a little harder to snuggle in that position," Sirius teased, "But I suppose I could adjust." She could feel his smile as he stood behind her, kissing the back of her shoulder.  Danielle had to smile too.  She was finally a mother, and she was blessed to have the most wonderful man to share her new life with. 

            With the afternoon to themselves, they took a walk around the grounds, played a game of chess, and took another nap.  At the end of this nap, Danielle checked her watch.

            "Just enough time if you're still interested in doing what you mentioned earlier," she teased, kissing his neck and chest as she unbuttoned his shirt.  

            "Boy, honey, when you change your mind!" Sirius laughed.  

            Meanwhile, downstairs in the Great Hall, Harry and Ron were playing a particularly obnoxious game of wizard's chess while Hermione watched, walking baby Quinn about the room.  When Hermione sat down beside Ron, he turned and kissed her, lingering a moment to gently stroke her cheek as he smiled.  

            "Motherhood looks good on you, Hermione," Ron said gently.  She smiled back at him, her inky black eyes sparkling in the soft light.  Harry smiled at his friends.  It was the day of the students' return after holiday vacation, and Harry was looking forward to seeing Cho.  He had missed her during the seemingly endless holiday vacation, even though the castle had been bursting with the arrival of the twins, as well as baby Quinn.  

            As dinner time approached, the chess game had ended, and Harry had been charged with Quinn for a while so that Hermione could take their books back to the common room.  The trio had been studying for their NEWT exams coming up later that year, and they had taken turns holding Quinn as they studied.  Harry was just telling his infant second cousin about a really good practical joke that their fathers had conducted when they were young, when the professors began filing in for dinner.  Danielle and Sirius were the first ones in the door.  They looked rested and happy as they approached Harry, Danielle's hand tucked into the crook of Sirius's arm.  

            "I hope he wasn't too much trouble for you three.  We hardly heard a peep out of you all day!" Danielle said, taking Quinn back from Harry.  Quinn awoke and fussed for a moment until he recognized his mother and then he relaxed into a contented coo.  

            "He wasn't any trouble at all," Harry said with a smile.  

            "It gave us an excuse to tell Hermione was a good mother she was going to be someday soon," Ron said, clapping Sirius on the back as he and Hermione returned.  

            "Not _that soon," Hermione smiled, "He was wonderful to have around, Sirius." The group turned to see Albus and Minerva enter the room, the twins cuddled into their arms, and accompanied by Minerva's sister, Ceres, who had come to Hogwart's to visit as soon as she heard that Minerva's twins had been born.  _

            It was still early in the evening, but some of the students had already returned from the holiday and filled the Great Hall with the chatter and laughter that Harry had missed in the last three weeks of quiet.  

            "Did Cho write you over the Holidays?" asked Hermione.  

            "No.  She usually sends a card to let me know that she got the present I sent too," said Harry.  

            "I hope everything's all right," said Ron.  Harry nodded quietly.  More students meandered into the Great Hall as the meal progressed, but still no Cho.  Near the end of the meal, two owls dipped into the Great Hall.  One was Harry's Hedwig, the other a gorgeous, perfectly proportioned barn owl.  Each one carried a letter attached to its leg.  Hedwig landed gracefully before Harry and the other owl landed before Professor Dumbledore.  Knowing that it was highly unusual for mail to arrive so late in the day, Harry anxiously tore open the letter.  It had Cho's family crest on the front, and Harry's heart pounded with fear.  

            Ron and Hermione watched as Harry read the letter and his expression changed.  Harry suddenly launched himself out of his seat and left the Great Hall, hiding what Ron and Hermione could only guess was a pain he had never known before.  Ron followed Harry out of the Hall, followed by Professor Dumbledore.  Obviously, his letter had said much the same thing.  

            Harry leaned up against the wall outside the Great Hall and started to cry, sinking to the floor and hugging his knees.  When Ron and Professor Dumbledore arrived to see what was wrong, Harry couldn't bring himself to say it.  If he said it, it would somehow make it permanent.  He handed them the letter and continued to sob, removing his glasses in grief.  

            The letter was from Cho's mother.  Cho, along with her father and sister, had been killed in a terrible car accident.  Ron lost all the feeling in his legs and joined his best friend on the floor.  Professor Dumbledore could only stand and bow his head, unsure what to say that could assuage his son's anguish.  From the door to the Great Hall came a familiar blonde Slytherin.  

            "What's happened?" asked Draco.  He had just returned from the holiday and didn't yet know what was going on.  When Ron handed him the letter, he stood with his mouth open and ran a hand through his hair, unsure what to say.  In the bottom of the envelope that Harry's letter had come in, was a silver necklace with a tiny diamond in the charm.  It had been Harry's Christmas gift to Cho.  He had planned to ask Cho to marry him on their graduation day that year, and now it would never happen.  Cho, Harry's first love, was dead.  He had a million questions he wanted to ask Cho's mother.  Had it happened quickly?  Was she in pain?  What had her last words been?  Had she liked the necklace he sent?  That night, tortured images of what could have been Cho's last moments on earth soaked his dreams in agony.  He wasn't sure that he could love anyone as he had loved her.  

            Sitting in the common room before the fire, Harry stared at the flames licking the stone sides of the fireplace.  Sirius had been there with him for a while, but even Harry's dutiful Godfather had gone to bed now.  Slowly, a figure in a white nightgown and pale blue robe tiptoed down the stairs, a candle in her hand to light the way.  In front of Harry, on the low coffee table, was his framed picture of Cho.  Cho smiled shyly at him from the picture, tucking her hair behind her ear and then blowing Harry a kiss.  The picture repeated this motion over and over, like a record with a scratch in it, but Harry didn't seem to care.  The figure reached the bottom of the stairs and approached Harry's chair.  Gently, a girl's hand touched Harry's shoulder, and he turned suddenly to see who it was.  Lavender Brown's face was illuminated by the firelight.  

            "All right, Harry?" Lavender asked softly.  

            "Do I look all right?" Harry mumbled.  Lavender set the candle on the coffee table beside the picture and sat down on the floor, near Harry's feet.  

            "Would you like to talk about it?" asked Lavender, staring up at Harry.  

            "Actually, I was just thinking that it would be nice to have someone to talk to who wasn't going to feel sorry for me," said Harry running a hand through his hair.  The firelight backlit Lavender's pretty face, making her green eyes stand out and creating a halo of gold on her long, straight chestnut hair.  She listened as Harry poured out his heart.  She listened as he got angry, cried, pleaded with God and cursed fate.  When he was finished, he was leaning forward in the chair, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.  He was sobbing again, his heart so broken that he couldn't count the pieces.  Gingerly, Lavender reached up and took Harry in her arms.  He let his head fall forward onto her shoulder and wound his arms around her.  She didn't need to say anything to let him know that she cared and truly wanted him to be okay.  She didn't pity him, or let him indulge in pitying himself, but in her infinite wisdom, let him vent his pain and grief without taking it personally and yet taking everything he said to heart.  

            The large clock on the wall chimed 1:30 am when Harry finally dried his eyes and sat back from Lavender's embrace.  He could see her face more properly at this distance.  He could see her eyes, the dusting of freckles over her nose and cheeks, and the delicate way that her face was shaped.  

            "All right, there, Harry?" asked Lavender gently.

            "Yes," Harry replied softly, " I just never noticed that our eyes are the same color." Lavender smiled at this.  

            "Nor did I realize," Harry continued, "that you were quite so lovely."  Slowly, both teens rose to their feet and bid one another goodnight.  When Lavender had disappeared up the stairs into her room, Harry took his picture of Cho with him back up to his own room.  Carefully, he opened his trunk and nestled the picture tenderly between layers of clothing.  The picture looked up at him, desperately as he prepared to close the lid.

            "You understand, don't you, I have to do this.  It's for the best.  For both of us," Harry said, closing the trunk and climbing into bed.  Harry didn't sleep well that night, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been before.  As he drifted off, he determined that he would do something nice for Lavender the next day.  

            After breakfast, Harry hurried out of the Great Hall.  He was only a few steps away when he heard Professor McGonagall's voice.  

            "Harry!" she called.  Harry spun on his heel and turned to face her.  

            "Could you watch your sister this morning?  I know you have no classes today and you probably have plans with Ron and Hermione but I was really hoping that--" Minerva was interrupted mid-sentence when Harry kissed her cheek and took Celestriel from her arms.  

            "I don't mind.  I didn't have really specific plans for today.  Not a problem," Harry said, tickling his sister and making her squeal with laughter.  Harry smiled and kissed McGonagall's cheek again before walking down the hall with Celestriel.  

            Harry took his baby sister outside with him and set her down on the cool grass.  Celestriel had started walking not too long ago and she loved to practice in the courtyard.  

            "Bring me a flower, Celestriel!" Harry said, pointing out a wildflower to her.  She carefully reached a chubby baby hand down and slowly pulled the flower, bringing up most of the roots with it.  Harry laughed as Celestriel waddled back to him and gave him the flower.  Harry had her retrieve another flower and another until he had a whole handful of brightly colored blossoms.  Celestriel walked back to Harry and unceremoniously plopped down beside him.  Harry could hardly believe that she was a year old already.  It wasn't hard for him to remember the night she was born.  He, Draco Malfoy, and Professor McGonagall had spent that fateful night in the home of Firenze, a centaur.  

            Harry looked lovingly at Celestriel—she was a Dumbledore all right.  Her hair had grown to be a reddish brown, and her eyes were decidedly blue.  Yes, she was without a doubt Albus Dumbledore's daughter.  But did Harry feel like Dumbledore's son?  Yes, for the most part he did, but part of him would always be the Boy Who Lived.  It was a legacy he would never be able to escape.  But for now, he was content to be the oldest son of the greatest witch and wizard in the world and to be Celestriel Siobhan Gwendolyn Marie Dumbledore's big brother.  Harry was so deep in his thoughts that he hardly noticed when a hand came to rest on his shoulder.  

            "Hi, Harry," said Lavender, sitting down beside him, "How are you doing this morning?"  Harry smiled, letting the sunshine warm his back as he lay stretched out on his side, propped up on one elbow. 

            "I'm better thanks to you, Lavender," said Harry, handing her the small bouquet of flowers.  Lavender smiled radiantly and laughed.  Celestriel took a few awkward steps toward Harry and tumbled backward onto her bottom.  The older kids laughed at this, and they played with Celestriel until lunch, when Harry picked her up, swung her around in a circle as she squealed and laughed heartily in delight, and carried her into the castle with him, holding Lavender's hand as he walked.  

            They met up with Ron and Hermione when they arrived in the Great Hall.  Harry and Lavender sat down across from them, relinquishing Celestriel to Albus as he and Minerva entered the Hall accompanied by Danielle and Sirius, as well as Professor Snape.  Harry was too happy for words as he turned his attention to his friends and the plate of  roasted chicken and mashed potatoes.  

            Half way through his third fork-full of potatoes, Harry put down the utensil and covered his scar with his hand as he cringed in pain.  

            "What is it, Harry?" asked Lavender.

            "My scar is burning again!" Harry whispered.  

            "What do you think it is?  Is Vol- is he back?" Ron asked, apprehensively.  

            "He's excited.  He's become moderately powerful again and he's searching for someone," Harry replied. 

            "Who?" demanded Hermione, "You?  Who else could he be after?  You don't think he'd go after your family, do you, Harry?"

            "I don't know," Harry said, a look of worry creeping into his features.  The four quickly finished their lunch and retreated to the common room to discuss it further.   

            "I'm worried about you, Harry," said Lavender, "What's going to happen?"

            "Maybe a lot of things, maybe nothing.  We can't really be prepared for anything except that we can expect that Voldemort will try to kill me again," said Harry.  The others looked at Harry with helpless looks.  

            "It's like this muggle comic book that dad brought home for us once.  The hero in the story finds out that only one of them can live.  Eventually, one of them had to die, either the hero or the villain in one final dual or battle," said Ron, " You don't think it's the same with you and him, do you Harry?" Hermione and Lavender looked at Ron and then at Harry.  Harry lowered his head to his hands and ran his hands through his hair.  What was he going to do?  He had survived several severe battles with Voldemort, but was he really strong enough to finish the job?  He had to be.  He must be.  He was The Boy Who Lived.  

            New determination dawned on Harry's face as he sat up.  

            "Harry?  Are you okay?" asked Lavender.

            "I can do it," Harry said softly.  

            "What?" asked Ron.

            "I can do it.  I can beat Voldemort," Harry said with a little more strength.  

            "What makes you say that all of a sudden?" asked Hermione.  

            "What Ron said about muggle comic books.  They wouldn't be popular if evil triumphed over good, would they?" Harry replied.

            "You're basing your theory of battle on a muggle magazine!?" Hermione cried. 

            "He's got a point, Hermione," Ron said gently.  Hermione couldn't hide her tears anymore. 

            "I just don't want you to die!" Hermione wept.  

            "None of us do," Lavender added, resting her hand on Harry's.  Harry nodded.  

                "I'll have to be extra careful then," Harry said.   

            Harry quietly embraced both Lavender and Hermione.  This was going to be a long next few days.  

            The next day, when Harry opened his eyes, it was strangely quiet, even for a Sunday.  He sat up in bed quickly and looked about.  All but one of the beds in the room had been neatly made.  Ron's bed looked like some wild, frenzied nightmare had plagued his friend that night.  None of his other roommates were there, so Harry got up, dressed and went down to the Great Hall, as it was close to lunch time.  When he arrived, he found Hermione, and she didn't look like she'd had much sleep.  

            "What's wrong, Hermione?" asked Harry.

            "You wouldn't wake up when I shook you so I left you be," said Hermione, "Ron woke up with a fever last night.  It's so high that he's complaining of chest pain and headaches.  They can't seem to keep him cool."  A certain numbness flowed over Harry as he slid into the place beside Hermione.  

            "Is he going to be all right?" Harry asked gently.

            "If I knew, I would have been able to sleep," said Hermione.  Gently, Harry hugged Hermione to him.  She fought him at first and then gave in to the sob that was penned up within her heart.  She took hold of his robes by instinct, clutching them in her small hands as if holding onto Harry would keep something awful from happening to him too.   

            Far away, in the open ended courtyard, Draco Malfoy was walking along the tree line, picking at the leaves on a twig in his hand and thinking.  The sound of footsteps made him turn around and smile, seeing a girl with a long mane of red hair running toward him.  

            "Draco!" she cried, melting into his arms.  She was one of the few people that called him by his first name and it was like music to his ears.  He had told his mother over Christmas holidays that he had a girlfriend, but he had not yet told him that it was Virginia Weasley.  

            "I have something for you, Ginny," Draco said, producing a silk pouch from his pocket.  Ginny smiled at him.  "You didn't have to do that," she said, blushing a bit as she took it from him and kissed his cheek.  Inside the pouch was a silver necklace with a dark green stone in the charm.  

            "I didn't send you anything for Christmas, so I thought I'd give it to you when I got back to school and saw you in person," said Draco, fixing the clasp of the bauble around her neck.  When she looked up at him, her eyes shined with joy.  

            "I never knew you knew me so well, Draco, I love emeralds!" said Ginny, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing her face up to his.  Draco held her to him with one arm and ran his free hand through her long red hair before he kissed her soundly on the lips.  

            "Thank you, Draco, it's beautiful," she said softly.  

            "You're beautiful," said Draco, "I only hope you don't find it inappropriate what with your brother being so ill and all."

            "My brother?" asked Ginny.  She didn't know.  Draco took hold of her hand and lead her to the hospital wing, where Ron was laying.  Ginny's eyes welled with tears as she collapsed beside his bed, holding his hand and crying.  

            "Ron?  Ron, answer me!" Ginny whimpered, "Please don't make me owl mum and tell her this! I have to find Harry and Hermione!"  Draco shepherded her back into the castle and to the Gryffindor common room to find Harry and Hermione.  

            When they got there, they found Harry searching his best friend's sleeping area trying to find some cause for Ron's fever.  When Ginny and Draco arrived, Harry stood and hugged Ginny.  

            "He's been like this since last night.  We're not sure, but we think he's been poisoned," said Harry.  

            "Poisoned!  Who would have poisoned him?" demanded Ginny.  

            "I'm not sure.  I can't seem to find any clues here near his bed but I'm still looking," said Harry, leaning over the bed again.  He pulled back the covers and looked carefully at the sheets.  Slowly, a small black creature began to crawl toward him.  Harry jumped back.  

            "Why, it's a spider!" Harry cried.  He conjured a bubble and encased the spider in it.  He felt sure that he had found the source of Ron's suffering.  That evening, the group spent time in shifts with Ron.  Harry read Ron his class assignments and Ginny and Draco read to him from the Daily Prophet, but when it came Hermione's turn, she couldn't seem to find the words.  She took Ron's hand and pressed it to her lips, letting the tears fall from her dark brown eyes.  

            "I know that you can hear me," Hermione whispered, "Can you feel this?" She took his hand and placed it on her heart and said, "I'm never letting go.  I love you so much, Ron.  I'm going to marry you soon and be your wife forever.  You have to live through this!" 

            Madam Pomfrey wouldn't be able to tell until morning if the spider had been the cause of the fever, and she advised the kids to go to bed.  Harry returned to the common room to find Lavender curled up in a chair with a book in her arms.  She heard footsteps and opened her eyes.  

            "Harry?" she yawned, "Is that you?" Harry smiled.  He walked up to the chair and leaned over, lightly caressing Lavender's face before he kissed her.  

            "You didn't have to wait up for me," Harry said.  

            "I wanted to.  You look so tired, Harry.  C'mon.  Time for bed," said Lavender.  Harry suddenly got butterflies.  She stood and melted into his arms again, kissing him as she had never kissed anyone before.  Lightly, she took a step back and kissed his hand before leading him upstairs and leaving him at the door to his room.  Harry slept well.  There was an angel watching over him again.  

            Over the next week, Ron seemed to deteriorate.  He slipped in and out of consciousness, and Madam Pomfrey was beginning to debate sending him to St. Mungo's.  It had indeed been the spider that had caused Ron's fever, but it wasn't a spider that was native to the area.  Hagrid said that he hadn't seen a spider like it before, and upon closer inspection of the creature, it was determined that the spider had been tampered with; programmed for lack of a better word, to attack a specific person and to cause awful side effects.  By the following Saturday, Madam Pomfrey decided that this had gone on long enough.  She fetched a bottle from the cupboard across the room and poured some on a cloth that she quickly applied to Ron's head during one of his spells of unconsciousness.  Ron's mother, Molly Weasley, had come to be with him, and she sat beside him holding his hand as Madam Pomfrey applied this new medication.  

            "What is that, Poppy?" asked Molly.  

            "Phoenix tears," said Poppy, "I've never tried it on a fever before but I'm desperate.  If this doesn't work, we have to send him to St. Mungo's.  Tonight."  

            Molly looked at Poppy with a look only a mother could give, and nodded.  The hours crept by like days and Molly was dozing in her chair when Ron's grip jerked tight and Molly was startled awake.  When she opened her eyes, she saw that Hermione had joined them and was sitting on the other side of Ron's bed holding his other hand.  She slid the chair closer and leaned over him in surprise.  

            "Ron?" she said.  Ron's shining blue eyes opened slowly.  He looked at Hermione, and smiled.

            "Hermione," he said softly, "I've missed you."  Hermione cried a bit as she pressed her lips over Ron's for a moment.  Ron looked over to the other side and was surprised to see the last woman he expected to see.  

            "Mum!  What are you doing here?  How long have I been asleep?" he asked groggily.  

            "Two weeks, Ron," said Molly, removing the cloth and straightening his hair.  Ron looked at her and squeezed her hand.  She and Hermione explained what had happened, and as they finished, Madam Pomfrey spied them and hurried over, formally confirming that Ron's fever had broken at last.  

            In Professor Dumbledore's study, Harry was laying on the floor staring at the ceiling.  He had been considering surrendering his little sister back to their mother and going to see Ron when Celestriel herself pounced on her brother, giggling and slapping on his chest with her chubby baby hands.  Harry gasped for air for a moment and then scooped Celestriel up and held her above him.  She smiled and gurgled a bit as Harry smiled back at her.  He had no idea that from the top of the stairs, his mother, Minerva McGonagall, was watching them.  For the first time in a week, she didn't have one of the twins snuggled into her arms, and she smiled as she watched Harry and Celestriel.  As she watched, Celestriel watched with intent interest as Minerva's owl, Persephone, swooped into the room.  Celestriel pointed and spontaneously said, "…owl…"  Harry froze and Minerva stared at her children in wonder.  Celestriel had just uttered her first word!  Harry stood and swung Celestriel in a circle.  There would be cause for celebration tonight for the Dumbledores.  Minutes later, Madam Pomfrey arrived to tell them that Ron would be all right.  Harry's heart swelled with happiness.  

            "Madam Pomfrey, have we found out how the spider got here?" Harry asked.  Madam Pomfrey shook her head, "I'll leave that in your capable hands, Mr. Potter.  For now, I'm just pleased that our patient will be making a full recovery."   Harry handed Celestriel to his mother, kissed her, and ran for the hospital wing.  

            When Harry arrived, Ron was standing.  He had Hermione tucked beside him beneath one arm, and he was leaning to kiss his mother's worried face.  

            "I'm all right, mum.  It's okay to go home if you need to," said Ron.  Molly simply straightened an errant segment of red hair and kissed his head.  When Harry approached, Ron's smile broke even wider.  Harry reached out and gave Ron a short hug, and then hugged Molly.  With mother's tears still in her eyes, Molly held both boys and Hermione close to her.  Harry was sure that his friends were safe.  

            The next morning, Harry awoke with a start.  Something was wrong.  He looked to the cloudy gray sky outside.  Was that thunder?  Harry threw on his clothes, pocketed his wand, and ran for the main hall.  Nearly there, Harry was met by a wall of people.  The students fought to get out of the castle at any cost.  The death-eaters were everywhere.  From the great wooden main doors to the school came the mad sound of cackling.  Harry was so absorbed in the sight of the masses that he hardly heard his name being called.  

            "Harry!" Dumbledore cried, grabbing Harry's arm.  

            "Father, what's happening?" Harry cried.  

            "The time's come," said Dumbledore, suddenly extending his arm to expel a charging death eater.  Harry's gaze shot from one end of the room to the other.  His classmates, young and old, his teachers, big and small, all fighting for the school that was their home.  

            "NO!" Harry screamed.  Draco Malfoy was pinned to a wall near one of the large stone gargoyles.  Holding his wand over Draco's head was a member of his own house.  Harry brandished his wand and screamed an expelling charm, sending the offending student far across the room.  Draco looked up at Harry, his face a mixture of fear and adrenaline, and nodded.  Harry nodded back before he heard it again: the cackling.  The longer Harry looked on at the battle the further his classmates and teachers seemed to be forced back.  Harry took a deep breath, turned his wand on his own throat and cried, "Sonorus!" His voice now amplified, he cried out, "To the keeps!  Fall back!  Fall back!  Fall back to the keeps!"  

            With this, the flood of Hogwart's students turned and fled their attackers, the teachers turning to defend them.  Harry watched in horror as several more students and a pair of teachers slumped to the ground as the seventh years pushed their younger comrades into the common rooms and bolted the doors.  Once all the students were away, the rest of the teachers turned and stood their ground.  Harry, after slamming the last of the common room doors shut, turned to hear a familiar scream.  Voldemort himself had his mother cornered.  Harry made a run toward the scene, Voldemort's face getting closer and closer to Minerva's.  Minerva's wand hand was crushed against the wall and she was struggling.  Harry pointed his wand and screamed, "Furnunculus!" The evil wizard's arm began to sprout boil upon boil, swelling and breaking open moments after each one appeared.  Voldemort screamed and stumbled backward.  Minerva shouted, "Expelliarmus!" and the Dark Lord was thrown backwards long enough for Minerva to run, taking shelter on the other side of one of the gargoyles to catch her breath.  Harry walked out toward his enemy, trying to put out of his head the sound of his parents' protesting.

            "Harry, stop!" 

            "No!  Harry, don't!" 

            Ron, Hermione, Lavendar and Ginny were watching from the edge of the corridor.  Hermione was having to physically hold Ron from going out there.

            "Harry has to do this himself, Ron!" she cried. 

            "No!  I have to help him!  A hero always has a sidekick!" Ron growled through gritted teeth.  

            "Will you ever quit with the comic books!  This is not make-believe!  Ron, that's for real!  Harry could die out there!" Hermione cried.  

            "That's exactly why I'm going out there!" Ron shouted.  

            "No!  Ron!  You can't!  I won't let you!" Hermione shouted back.  Ron pulled her to him and kissed her.  He ran a free hand through her hair, inhaled the fading scent of her perfume, and then ran, leaving Lavendar and Ginny to keep Hermione from coming after him.  This was his mission too.  

            " Harry Potter!" screeched the hissing, crackling voice of the most evil wizard of all time.  "We meet again!  This time, only one of us can walk away."  

            Harry's heart pounded against his ribs.  This was it.  Now or never.  Hunter or hunted.  Murderer or victim.  Harry flinched as he realized that there was someone beside him.  

            "I don't ask you to do this, Ron," Harry said, not taking his eyes off Voldemort.  

            "I know.  But I won't let you do this alone," Ron replied, holding his wand steady before him.  Harry took a deep breath and shut his eyes for just a moment to steady his thoughts.  Preparing himself for the worst.  When he opened them again, he was looking at yet another of his classmates.  

            "Neville!  What are you doing?" Harry said.  

            "You're not the only one born at the end of July, Harry.  This is just as much my fight as yours," blue-eyed Neville said, blinking hard.  Harry was about to protest when Neville finished with, "For my parents." Harry's face changed in an instant.  He extended his hand to Neville and shook it.  

            "For both of our parents," said Harry.  On the count of three, all three of the boys fired upon the evil wizard.  Voldemort had just regained his balance and looked up at the boys when he saw the spells hurdling toward him.  He managed to duck Harry's and Ron's, but Neville's spell struck Voldemort in the chest and he staggered.  Ron stepped in a couple of steps and shot again, sending Voldemort reeling.  

            "Now!  Harry, finish him!" Ron and Neville looked at Harry with visible fear.  Harry charged forward as Voldemort came toward him, both with wands extended.  When the two came together, there was a flash of blinding light and a high pitched screeching sound.  The light flashed and a strobe effect was flooding the room in intermittent screaming white light.  Minerva hid her face in Albus's robes and Ron and Neville covered their ears.  Ron collapsed to his knees.  The pitch of the sound remained so high that it made him dizzy.  Neville forced his eyes open and what he saw he would never forget.  Harry and Voldemort had risen into the air and were fighting hand to hand, occasionally managing a stunning spell or charm.  He could just hear Harry screaming different curses and charms, hoping something would work.  Voldemort in turn performed spells of his own, until finally, the evil wizard took a deep breath and Harry braced himself for what he knew was coming.  He could just hear it: Voldemort was laughing again.  The laughter was getting so maniacal that he was very nearly screaming his laughter into the turbulent spring morning.  Harry snapped out of this defensive thought and drew his wand. 

            "_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

            The sound reached a fever pitch.  None of those present had ever heard a sound so high or so loud.  Lavendar and Hermione feared that their ears would pop before it was over.  Hermione was screaming.  The light had become even more intense with the shock of what was happening.  Albus and Minerva tried in vain to look at them, trying to see what was going on.  

            Harry and Voldemort had both cast the spell at the same time and now they fought it.  The spells had collided between them and Harry pushed as hard as he could trying to force his spell past that of his adversary.  Moments passed as hours before there was progress in the battle.  With what was left of his energy, Harry screamed the spell again, Voldemort's concentration broke, and the full force of all three curses bore the wizards to the ground.  

            But only one would make it that far.  

            The light faded and the sound dissipated and one man in a black cloak remained sprawled on the stone floor.  Minerva stumbled out of her husband's arms and cautiously approached the body, her emotions raging.  The hood of the cloak was over the face of the body, and Minerva had no idea what to expect.  Ron was still unconscious nearby, but  Neville dragged his tired feet as he approached, as afraid as the others were, if not more.  Professor Dumbledore followed them, but kept his distance.  Something told him that if it was true—if his son had perished—he wasn't sure how he would react.  

            Minerva knelt slowly and gingerly reached for the cloak, pulling it back so only she could see.  A sob escaped Minerva's lips, now the only sound besides the pattering of rain and the soft whoosh of wind outside the windows.  Minerva sat down hard on the floor and pulled the broken body of her beloved son into her arms.  His glasses were mere shards and frames on his face, which itself was covered in scratches and cuts.  His scar was bleeding worse than any of them had ever seen, and his clothing was torn nearly to shreds.  Minerva's tears flowed freely from her eyes.  He couldn't be…he just couldn't…

            The students and teachers crept slowly out of the common rooms, corridors and crevices and slowly encroaching on the scene of what would probably go down in history as the greatest wizarding battle in the history of the wizarding world.  Danielle and Sirius pushed to the front of the crowd, Danielle dropping to her knees beside her aunt.  

            "Professor?" Sirius stammered, plainly fighting emotion.  "Is he?"  He was bracing himself for the worst.  

            "He's alive!" Minerva sobbed.  Those gathered raised a roar of cheering.  They were saved.  The darkest of the Dark Wizards had finally and completely been vanquished.  

            A week passed.  People wounded in the battle were in and out of the infirmary.  Then there were the six beds on the far side of the room, reserved for those who had unfortunately perished in the fire fight.  White sheets covered the bodies of Gregory Goyle, Hannah Abbot, Lee Jordan, Padma Patil, Professor Sprout, and Argus Filch.  

            Madam Pomfrey and Danielle had little rest during that week, but when it was nearly done, Danielle noticed a twitch coming from her cousin's bed.  

            A white light invaded Harry's eyes.  As he opened them, they felt as though lead weights had been attached to them.  He gulped and forced his eyes open.  The fuzzy outline of a person at his bedside startled him, but when that person murmured, "Oculus Repairo," and placed freshly repaired glasses on his face, Harry smiled.  He had done it.  He had lived.  But what of the others?  Sudden alarm pricked Harry's senses as he looked about the room.  He caught sight of the bodies across the room and panicked.  

            "It's okay, Harry!" Danielle said.  She explained who had died, and Harry relaxed against the pillows again, new tears on his cheeks.  Many of those who had died where friends.  Danielle caught Harry's hand in hers and held it as he cried.  He stifled his tears minutes later and through a shimmering veil of tears, asked after his family.  No more had he said this, but Minerva broke from Albus' arms pulled Harry into her arms.  Moments later, he was being smothered in hugs from almost every conceivable angle.  His friends, his family, his little sister, his best friend, and finally, when all of them had finally come to their senses and pulled away, there stood an angel in the doorway of the infirmary.  Her shiny brown hair hung long on her shoulders and her green eyes sparkled.  Lavendar walked into the room, but she didn't immediately hug him.  

            "Lavendar, what's wrong?" asked Harry.  Lavendar's eyes welled with tears.  

            "I nearly lost you, Harry Potter.  I don't know how well I could have handled that," she said in reply.  

            "Oh, Lavendar.  I couldn't have won this battle if it wasn't for you!" said Harry.  

            "What do you mean?" Lavendar said.  

            "When I was up there, fighting Voldemort, all I could think of was that if I lost, I would never see you again.  Lavendar, I love you so much!" Harry said.  Lavendar's resolve broke.  She let Harry pull her close and he didn't hesitate so much as a second before kissing her as he had never kissed anyone before.  

            Spring passed into early summer.  The semester came and went.  Tests were taken, graduation day brought a chapter of Harry and his friends' lives to a close.  But, truth be told, the word commencement usually means beginning, and that's exactly what became of that day.  After the graduation lunch, over half the school left the great hall and processed to the chapel.  Waiting there were two more reasons to celebrate.  

            Two couples, decked out in white dresses and dress robes, made commitments to each other, themselves, and to God that day.  Ron to Hermione, and Harry to Lavendar, man and wife.  

            Much later on, during the wedding dance, Ginny was sitting down beside her mother and father as Draco Malfoy walked over and extended his hand.  

            "Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," said Draco.  Molly and Arthur exchanged bewildered looks.  Was this really Lucius Malfoy's son?  He smiled at their looks and continued, "I wonder if I might steal your daughter for a dance?" Draco smiled, his blue eyes dancing as he kissed Ginny's hand.  The Weasley's stammered their approval as Ginny kissed them both and them walked to the dance floor with Draco.  

            "I need to ask you something, Draco," said Ginny, her hair wound up in a ravishing bun.

            "Whatever you want to know," said Draco.  

            "What's brought about this change in you?" she asked.  

            "Well, you could say, I met someone.  All I know is that when I look at her, I see myself.  Only it's not myself as I see myself or as others do, and it's then I realize that I know what kind of man I want to be, and that I want to be beside her for the rest of my life," said Draco.  He turned Ginny before him, and it seemed that she was a sparkling jewel on the ear of the night.  

            "Draco Malfoy, are you proposing to me?" asked Ginny.  Draco took her hand and led her outside, where the cool evening air brought a blush to their fair cheeks.  

            "Are you accepting?" Draco said cautiously as he slowly took a knee before her.  From the breezeway, the Weasleys and the Dumbledores watched.   They couldn't hear what was happening, but they guessed it when Draco stood up and, with tears in his eyes, swept Ginny into his arms and swung her in a circle as she laughed, her voice like a melody in the star-studded darkness.  Molly smiled broadly, and Minerva blew her nose with her lace handkerchief.  They knew that there would be another wedding before too long.  

            Standing along the side of the ballroom, Danielle and Sirius watched.  Neither had ever seen Harry and Ron so happy as they were now, sweeping grandly across the ballroom with their new wives.  The night ended as both couples left on the Hogwart's Express for a long, well-deserved honeymoon vacation.  As the whistle on the train sounded and the plumes of steam rose from the stacks, the train pulled forward and the crowd of their guests waved, crying out their goodbyes and the children running after as the engine pulled out of sight.
    
    _"If the sky opened up for me,_
    
    _And the mountains disappeared,_
    
    _If the seas run dry, turned to dust_
    
    _And the sun refused to rise_
    
    _I would still find my way,_
    
    _By the light I see in your eyes._
    
    _The world I know fades away_
    
    _But you stay…_
    
    _If the years take away_
    
    _Every memory that I have_
    
    _I would still know the way_
    
    _That would lead me back to your side._
    
    _The North star may die_
    
    _But the light that I see in your eyes_
    
    _Will burn there always_
    
    _By the love we have_
    
    _Shared before time.___
    
    _When the forest turns to jade,_
    
    _And the stories that we've made_
    
    _Dissolve away_
    
    _One shining light will still remain._
    
    _When we shed our earthly skin,_
    
    _When our real life begins,_
    
    _There'll be no shame_

_Just the love that we have made before time."_

_Coco__ Lee "A Love Before Time"_

**_~*~ Fin ~*~  _**


End file.
